Journey to the Past
by MoonShineMystery
Summary: Bella has lied to Edward about something. What is it, and will her past come back to haunt her? Rated T because I am not sure what will happen further into the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a fanfic I wrote because I was bored. I don't know how long I am going to make it. Please review whether you like it or not. Thanks . Hope you enjoy!

P.S. Thank you to all of the reviewers for my one-shot "Quality Time." I am afraid I most likely won't be adding on anything to it. I am considering something with Emmett and Bella now, but it's not set in stone that I will submit it. Thanks again.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Edward. A shock of pleasure goes through me whenever I say his name or think about him. I love him, and I know he loves me too. I know that I don't deserve him though. I really don't.

Right now we are in my room. It's around midnight and I should probably be sleeping now. Instead, I wrapped in the arms ofmy vampire. He's humming his song to me, and I am sitting here feeling guilty. Guilty because of one lie that I told, that Edward will never even know was a lie. He trusts me, after all.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him.

"About what?"

I just shake my head. If I tell him we will get into a major fight. I don't want that.

"Don't worry about it then," he says. "Go to sleep."

I nod, and then drift off into my dreams. The only problem is that I don't only dream about Edward. I also dream about the two people in question. The peoplethat I lied to Edward about.

When I wake up in the morning, Edward is sitting in my rocking chair.

"Good morning," he tells me.

"Morning," I reply.

He is looking at me strangely.

"Bella," he says.

"Yes?"

"Who is Xavier?"

"Oh, um...just a friend I had in Arizona."

"Oh, and Caden?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he was a friend too."

More lies.

"You saidtheir names last night."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"That's odd. I'll be right back, I need to get together."

While I am getting ready, I think about how to tell Edward the truth. I hate lying to him. I feel guilty for even thinking about Xavier and Caden. How long has it been since I last saw them? It's been two years and four months. I don't know why I am counting, but I am.

"Bella," Edward calls. "We're going to be late."

I open the door and wander down the steps and into the kitchen. I eat the cereal that Edward has prepared for me and then we leave the house. All of my classes are pretty boring as usual.

When lunch came, I practically ran to the table. Rosalie wasn't anywhere near as spiteful towards me anymore, so I sat with Edward and his family everyday now.

I plopped down in my usual spot: next to Alice and Jasper, and across from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hello, Bella," they all said in unison.

"Hello," I said breathlessly, staring into space.

"What's wrong," Alice asked.

I looked at her and noticed that the others were all looking around suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

I didn't sound convincing at all.

"You don't seem like nothing's wrong," Emmett said.

"I'm fine," I said, even though my eyes were saying that opposite.

I felt waves of calm wash over me and shot a grateful glance in Jasper's direction. He smiled at me. They were right, I was acting odd. I needed to calm down, especially before Edward got here.

I needed to stop thinking about Xavier. Xavier and Caden, but mostly Xavier. Once again, I was interrupted from my thoughts by Edward's voice.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I replied meekly.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Gosh, can everyone please stop asking me that! I'm fine!" I noticed I was speaking a little too loud when some people turned to look at our table, and so I lowered my voice. "I would tell you guys if something was wrong, wouldn't I?"

They seemed a little shocked by my outburst, but they didn't say anything, so I figured that they had dropped it.

"Sorry," I murmered.

They nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward spoke.

"Aren't you hungry?"

I looked at him for a moment, scrutinizing his expression. He knew I was hiding something from him.

"No," I sighed.

"Bella," he began. "You really should eat."

"No," I repeat. "I'm not hungry." Then, figuring I needed a better excuse than that, I elaborated. "I don't feel well."

I decided to look around the cafeteria rather than look at the table any longer. That was fast becoming boring. I caught Alice's eye as I was looking around. She knew. I could tell from the look she was giving me. She knew. I gave her a pleading look.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.

She nodded and began conversing with Jasper like nothing happened. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll tell her what later," he questioned.

"It's nothing important Edward."

"If it's nothing important then you can tell me, can't you?"

"Edward," I say, exasperated.

"Fine."

I go back to looking around the cafeteria and immediately regret it. Because standing there in the doorway are none other than the last two people I want to see. And they have spotted me. Great.

I look down immediately, pulling my hair over my shoulder in a pathetic attempt of disguise.

Rosalie had followed my gaze, apparently, because she said, "Who are they?"

At this, everyone averted their eyes to the figures that I had looked away from.

"They're coming over," Emmett said, sounding surprised.

"Bella," Edward said.

I looked up at him. I was careful not to meet his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that they really were coming over to our table though.

"Do you know them," he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, not wanting to lie anymore.

I thought of ways to get away, but I knew that was impossible.

"Can we help you," I heard Alice say. Her voice sounded kind, but I noticed a tinge of frustration in it.

"Bella," they both said.

And with that, I looked up into the eyes of the very two people I thought I had left behind forever. The very two people that I had never wanted to see again. They were actually here. And they wanted to speak with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys. I have no right to be asking for your forgiveness. I am not expecting it at all. Afterall, it's been about a year, yeah? I'm so sorry. Things have just been so crazy and messed up that updating has been the least of my worries. I'm so sorry for everyone I kept waiting. I got all of the emails and everything, but I just couldn't find it within myself to update before now. I'm still not very satisfied with any of the fics, but hopefully you all are. I might be making some edits to them in the future, so bear with me on that. It won't be anything drastic, I think. Anyway, enjoy, and again, I'm SO sorry. And I apologize for any mistakes, as I won't have time to read over this. And one last apology. My computer's being dumb, so apparently I've updated this three times. Just ignore that. : **

Chapter Two:

I took in a sharp breath at hearing their voices. It somehow made this all seem more real, and made it known to me that I couldn't be dreaming.

"Guys," I said quietly, regarding the Cullens, "This is Xavier." I pointed to him. "And that's Caden."

Edward's eyes immediately darkened, gaining an angry glint. I never should have lied in the first place.

"Okay," Rosalie said. "Now why are we being introduced?"

I really wished she wouldn't just cut to the chase.

"I um, knew them. In Phoenix."

The Cullens watched me intently, their gazes flicking over to the two men every once in a while.

"How did you know them, Bella?" Edward.

"Well, um. I didn't really _know_ them. I just...knew them. We were...are acquaintances."

Xavier's chuckle rung out, and I looked up to see Caden smirking.

"Care to elaborate?" Edward's voice was frustrated.

"I'm sorry," I told my family. "You don't want to hear it. It meant absolutely nothing. I was being dumb. I was drunk. It meant nothing."

"But it sure was fun," Xavier and Caden chimed at the same time.

A low growl rumbled in Edward's chest, and I covered his hand lightly with my own.

"What was fun?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Caden began. "You see, our Bella here wa-"

I cut him off with a glare. "_I was drunk_," I said pointedly. "It was a _mistake."_

"What was?" The family chimed, exasperated.

"It was in December," I began weakly. I felt as if I would throw up at any second. "I was at a party. I was fifteen, and these two were seventeen. We were all drunk. They started flirting, and my head wasn't with me, so I went with them. They told me they knew about a club that we could get into, and I liked the party scene then, so of course I agreed." I paused, looking up at their faces. All were blank except for those of Caden and Xavier, which held each held a smirk. "I wasn't thinking about the fact that we would have to drive, or that we were all drunk. All I wanted to do was keep dancing.

I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. _No one_ knew about this outside of the three of us, unless they'd told people. But they weren't that dumb. I couldn't imagine what my family would think of my after I told them this. And what about Carlisle, Esme? Surely they'd tell them. And even though Xavier and Caden weren't showing it now, they probably weren't too thrilled that I was telling.

"I was in the back seat, and they were up front. The music was really loud, and we were all kind of dancing along in our seats, you know. It was all just some joy ride. But then she came into the road." My eyes immediately filled with tears. Alice's hand flew up to her mouth. Edward moved his hand out from under mine. "She couldn't have been older than twelve, and Xavier turned around to say something to me, and Caden was bent over doing something... We hit her. She um...she didn't make it."

They still didn't say anything. I didn't know what I expected them to say, but I was so used to them making everything better and lifting the moods that I realized I was desperate for at least one of them to speak, for at least one of them to reassure me that things weren't about to end horribly, horribly wrong.

Tears slipped down my cheeks. Still, no one said anything.

"Bells here was devastated. She never liked the party scene after that. She stopped talking to everyone. People thought she was nuts. She was always quiet, only dealt with her mother. She was no fun to be around. No wonder her mom agreed to letting her come here."

Edward tensed at his words, but he kept himself under control. Maybe because he was too angry with me. I shot the visitors a pleading glance, silently begging with them to be civil.

"Guys, I know this was a big secret, and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I hate myself for it. It took me forever to just accept that it happened and that I had to move on. I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to hate me, or to think that I was still that stupid. Please don't tell Carlisle or Esme." My voice was barely a whisper.

"How could you keep something like this from me, Bella?" Edward asked. "From all of us? We told you everything. You thought that by being upfront about some horrible accident, you'd be questioning my love for you?"

I shook my head violently, not wanting to think about this at all.

Edward stood, and walked away from the table. My sight wobbled, and I felt dizzy. I felt like I couldn't breathe. How could everything be going to terribly wrong so suddenly.

"Why?" I hissed vehemently. "Why are you two here? What good reason could you possibly have? Do you want to ruin my life _again_? I think you did so pretty thoroughly the first time."

They looked a bit shocked, but moreso amused.

"How can you sit there, even after all this time and still smirk when you think about it?" They'd never felt guilty about it, ever.

Xavier and Caden liked to see things suffer, see people suffer. They liked seeing me squirm here, just as they'd liked seeing that man scream next to his dead wife, begging for mercy. Xavier was far worse, but Caden could have still won a crown in cruelty.

"Leave. I don't want you here. You can't be here."

"What if we want to stay?" Xavier's voice was cocky. He knew I was scared.

Jasper stood. "Leave."

One word was all it took. They left.

And I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Bella," Alice demanded, her usually happy voice low and short. "You didn't tell me." Hurt reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "It was wrong. But I was scared. I was so scared. I felt like I couldn't risk it."

Rose wasn't looking at me. None of them were.

My mind began to drift elsewhere, replaying that night. Hearing the girl's scream, mixing with my own. The guys, their laughter. The mangled bicycle, my sobs...

And now the guys were back.

Did they knew where I lived? Did they know exactly who my dad was? What did they know about the Cullens? What did they know about me? How long were they staying? Why _were_ they here?

How angry was Edward? How angry were the rest of them? Would anybody else find out? We never reported the accident for fear of getting caught. What if Charlie found out?

"Bella!" The harsh voice brought me out of my stupor, and I realized that my name had probably been said more than once.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Come on," Rosalie said. "We're leaving."

"Me?"

"Yes, you too. Hurry." With that Rose stalked off, leaving me behind her.

"But where are we going?" I already knew. I couldn't believe they'd do this to me.

"Don't play dumb, Bella. You've played enough games with us already." Alice's voice was harsh, and her tone was final.

- - - -

We walked through the door of the Cullen mansion, and I quickly realized that my fear of what Carlisle and Esme would think of me was much stronger than the fear I held for the opinion of their children. Of course, Edward was an exception. I could hear his music playing somewhere in the house, so I figured he was here. That was good, at least. But had he told?

"Children," Esme gasped, rushing over to our dismal faces. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Carlisle stepped into the room, waiting for a response.

And so we all sat in the living room, and Edward even came down to join us. I sat on the couch, Esme and Carlisle on either side of me. I'd apologized profusely throughout the whole story.

And now I was waiting for them to say something. I feared that they wouldn't, much like their children.

Neither of them would think this of me. They knew me. I couldn't fathom their shock. Carlisle was a doctor. He saved people. But that little girl wasn't saved. Esme had a child. Sweet, caring Esme. What if it had been her child that we took? We broke some family's heart. We broke at least _someone's_ heart. And with how torn mine was, I couldn't even begin to imagine their torment.

A choked sob left my throat, and I stood to leave.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "It was wrong. I'm so sorry for it. You don't even..." I trailed off, thinking that they did know what it was like to take a life. Or to have on taken from them.

"I'm sorry."

I stepped outside, closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, standing still on the front porch, taking in the magnificent area around me. Would this be the last time I was here?

I realized with a pang that no one was coming to get me.

I also realized that I didn't have my car. I started to walk, and that was when the tears began.

The rain started pouring as soon as I got to the main road, and it continued until long after I'd gotten home.

But no matter how hard it beat down, it couldn't wash away my tears.

**Happy? Disappointed? No matter the case, I want to hear about it. So please review.**


End file.
